An electronic candle has features of being environmentally friendly, energy-saving, safe, convenient, and the like, and is becoming more and more popular with people.
At present, one lamp bead in an electronic candle generally emits light in a single color. A plurality of lamp beads are needed to emit lights in a variety of colors.